Plasmasphere
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: Just when Raimon think it's all over with the defeat of Genesis, a new team appears. But are they really affiliated with Aliea Gakuen, or is something much more sinister afoot? Also, what is Hiroto's connection with the captain of Plasmasphere?


**Here you go people, the Inazuma Eleven fic that I have always wanted to write. It's taken me a few days, and I had a lot of fun doing it. It features a team that I invented, and I have made them on Tektek Avatar creator and put a picture of them all on my Tumblr page. So check that out sometime.**

**Anyway, let's get right to it. This is, Plasmasphere.**

* * *

A figure stood in the shadows of the stadium, where the 'final' battle between Aliea Gakuen and Raimon Junior High was taking place. The figure scoffed as Raimon got so excited at stopping the move Supernova. A similar sound came from next to the shaded teen, and they turned their head towards the origin of the sound.

"I could stop a shoot of that calibre without even shifting." A melodious, and obviously female voice said, condescension practically dripping from her tongue. A chuckle came from the figures other side, who instead of looking at it focused back on the pitch.

"You shouldn't speak with such a sour look on your face; it spoils your natural beauty." An unmistakably male voice said, a flirtatious undertone resounding in his words.

"You're lucky that Captain is in-between us, or I'd hit you for that." The girl said, venom lacing her tone." 'Captain' rolled their eyes, before smirking as Gran, Captain of Genesis, collapsed to his knees. The boy laughed as he had also caught it.

"How pathetic, is this really the Captain of Aliea's 'strongest team'? Don't make me laugh." Anymore conversation was cut off as a deep voice resounded throughout the stadium.

"Gran, release the limiters." 'Captain's' eyes narrowed as a large image of Kira Seijiro's face appeared in the middle of the pitch. The three watched as Gran said something to the man, before he was cut off.

"Have you lost your will, Gran? I'm disappointed in you." A vicious smirk appeared on 'Captain's' face as Gran's face fell in anguish. "Ulvida, you take charge."

"Ah, Ulvida, that uniform sure fits her well." 'Captain's' eye twitched in irritation, before a smacking sound could be heard, followed by another. "OW! What was that for Captain?"

"For being a pervert, and before you ask those hits were from both of us." Another girls voice said, this one coming from the figure known as 'Captain'. She turned to her fellow female "Would you like me to hit him again, for earlier?"

"Ah! No, wait, I'm sorry! I won't say anymore!"

"I think he's learnt his lesson." The three watched as Genesis released their limiters, and 'Captain' scoffed at the notion.

"How drearily pointless. How much more power does that fat oaf really think releasing those things will give them?" she asked rhetorically, not really expecting either of her companions to give her an answer.

"In order to protect their bodies, humans unconsciously suppress the power to exceed their limits. In that case, what would happen if that power were to be released?"

"What nonsense. What does he think this is; a manga? The most releasing those 'limiters' will do is give them a placebo effect, making them subconsciously stronger." 'Captain' said with a roll of her eyes. The three continued to watch as Ulvida, Gran and a large forward brought the ball up to the goal, and scored another point with a move that involved…penguins…with space helmets on. "What…I don't even…" she shook her head at the absurdity of it all. She rolled her eyes again as the three clutched their bodies in agony "Oh please, don't make me laugh." She muttered, feeling a very, very tiny pang of worry at seeing Gran's pain, before ruthlessly crushing it. 'His pain is nothing compared to what he inflicted upon me.' She did smirk, however, at seeing all of Raimon glare at Kira's box. That smirk grew as Raimon proceeded to out play Genesis at every turn.

"Hm, obviously Raimon is going to win this match. Their movements are superior to Genesis's in every way." The boy observed. Raimon's captain, Endou, swiftly jumped over Ulvida's tackle, and dribbled past Gran with a one-two pass. After a brief interruption, the ball was passed up to Raimon's ace striker, Goenji, who fired his hissatu technique, which broke through the Genesis goalies technique, and bounced off the goal post. Raimon, however, did not let up, and Endou and a fat defender jumped up at the rebounded ball, and the captain jumped off the defenders chest and headed the ball back down to Goenji, along with Raimon's other striker, Fubuki.

The figure next to 'Captain' perked up in interest at the technique the two strikers used, which easily smashed through the keeper's defence. "Hmm, I'd like to take that shoot on…"

"At this rate you might have the chance to." The boy said. As the match continued, the Gran and Ulvida dashed towards Raimon's goal, passing all of their players with ease. They once again used Space Penguins, which was actually stopped this time. This time, it was the boy who looked interested. "Huh, now that looks like it could be fun to beat…"

Raimon's keeper then passed the ball up, and Endou and the two strikers caught it. They then proceeded to Genesis's goal…

"THE EARTH!" 'Captain's' eyes widened as the powerful shoot blasted through Genesis's defenders and keeper, and Ulvida and Gran attempted to block it, only to be effortlessly tossed aside after a brief struggle.

"And that's the end of the match!"

"Well, that was interesting." 'Captain' said. The other two nodded in agreement. They watched as Raimon celebrated, and Genesis fell to the ground in defeat. They witnessed Gran approach Endou, and the two shook hands. 'Captain's' eyes narrowed as Gran turned to Raimon's coach and spoke to her, her fingers clenching in anger. Suddenly, Kira approached them and spoke to them. After some words that seemed to enrage Ulvida, the girl stood to her feet and screamed at the old man, before shooting a high powered shot at him. 'Captain' smirked as Gran took the hit for him. Kira, surprised by this, turned to Ulvida and spread out his arms, clearly offering himself to her rage. Ulvida, unable to do it, fell to her knees. The rest of Genesis joined her in her tears as the girl wept into the pitch. 'Captain' sneered, before a voice spoke in her ear.

"_It's time._" 'Captain nodded.

"Right." Nodding to the two next to her, she summoned a purple ball, and booted it towards the pitch.

* * *

Kira Seijiro sat on his knees as he watched his children cry, all because of him. Everyone watched with sad expressions, feeling sorry for the master rank team. Suddenly, a whooshing sound came from above, and an object landed in the middle of Genesis, causing a large explosion. Everyone gasped as the members flew out of the resulting dust cloud.

"Guys!" Hiroto yelled in horror, as he saw his teammates writhe in agony.

"What…no…." Kira muttered, feebly reaching out for his children.

Endou stared in shock at what just happened, before the dust cloud dispersed to reveal a purple ball imbedded into the pitch. Kidou turned to face upwards, a glare on his face. "It came from up there!" the cloaked midfielder deduced. Everyone turned in the direction he was facing. A loud, mocking laughter boomed around the stadium.

"What's so interesting up there, eh?" with gasps, the group once again turned, and where Genesis had previously been standing, were three teenagers. Two of the three were wearing the same uniform, a blue shirt with a white lightning bolt across it with black sleeves, and light blue shorts. The one was a beautiful girl with flowing blue hair, and large brown eyes. She wore a different uniform, which was white with a blue lightning bolt across it. Next to her was a boy with black hair that spiked upwards, and he wore an eye-patch over his right eye. The eye-patch was black, with a spiky shape and a blue eye on it.

The third and final teenager was another beautiful girl, this one with long, straight purple hair, and electric blue eyes. She wore a band on her left arm. Said girl smirked at them, and pointed at Raimon "We are Plasmasphere, the ex-Master Rank team of Aliea Gakuen!" she declared, stomping on the purple ball for emphasis.

"Ex…" Endou muttered.

"Master Rank team?" Kidou finished. Kira, Hitomiko and Hiroto were staring at the purple haired girl in shock. Hiroto's mouth was opening and closing uselessly, trying to form words. The black haired boy laughed at their faces.

"Look, they're so surprised to see us, Corona-sama!" the blue haired girl smirked, and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Of course, after all, it's not every day that you see people who disappeared without a trace. HIbiki stepped forwards, a frown on his face.

"What is the meaning of this? Aliea Gakuen is finished, the strongest team, Genesis has been-" he was cut off as the three teenagers laughed at his words. The purple haired girl looked at the old man.

"Please, Genesis, the strongest team? Don't make me laugh! And besides, don't lump us in with Aliea, we have nothing to do with them. At least not anymore. We of Plasmasphere abandoned Aliea once we realised we were nothing more than pawns for a useless old man's ideals! We now follow a different leader."

"And who is that?" Hitomiko asked, finally recovering from her surprise.

"That would be me."

Once again, the group turned around, to see Kira's assistant, Kenzaki Ryuuichi, approaching them. Kira stumbled to his feet.

"Kenzaki? Why?!"

"Why you ask? Because, Kira, you are a fool! You have no idea about the true potential of the Aliea Meteorite! You, who did no more than use it as an oversized generator, have no right to be called Aliea's leader!" the man smirked as he approached the three Plasmasphere members. "With the power of Plasmasphere, and the Aliea Meteorite, I will rule not only Japan, but the whole world!" he declared, his arms held out wide, a maniacal grin on his gaunt features. He turned to the purple hared girl. "Corona, if you will." The girl, now named Corona, nodded. She turned to face Raimon.

"Raimon Junior High. You, who defeated Aliea Gakuen, will have the honour of fighting Plasmasphere on your home grounds. You, who are the world's last line of defence from the strongest team in the universe, will be crushed, utterly and completely. And once we have slaughtered you and your defences, we shall topple cities, and overthrow governments with our power!"

"Topple cities!" Kabeyama echoed in horror!

"Overthrow governments?" HIbiki asked "Are you out of your mind?!" he demanded of Kenzaki. Before Kenzaki could reply, Corona kicked the ball out of the ground, and into the entrance to the pitch. After a small explosion, Detective Onigawara came flying out, along with a couple of police officers.

"Sorry about that, I thought we should invite our guests in." Corona said with an innocent smile on her face, which fooled no one. Onigawara stood up, gripping his arm in pain.

"I never thought that when I'd arrest Kira Seijiro that I would come across something like this." The old man said through grit teeth. He turned to Kenzaki with a glare. "You are out of your mind, Kenzaki." Kenzaki just laughed.

"No, I am a genius! Your pitiful minds can't even comprehend my intellect!" Hitomiko stepped forward with a glare.

"Clearly it's not that great. If you remember, we shut off the Aliea Meteorite, so Plasmasphere are just regular huma-" she was cut off as another ball flew past her head, destroying the wall behind her. She stared at Corona with wide eyes; who was smirking at her.

"Sorry, Hitomiko-chan, but you couldn't be more wrong! Allow me to show you the power of Plasmasphere!" she turned around, and walked towards the far end of the pitch. Jumping upwards, she flipped in the air, and hit the ground with a dropkick. Metal and grass flew outwards, causing the bystanders to duck to avoid the dangerous steel. When they straightened up, they were shocked to see a crater where the penalty area used to be. Walking out of the crater, Corona smirked, before hitting the goal post with a spin kick. The goal was ripped out of its bolts and flung into a wall.

"N-No way." Endou stammered, staring at the girl, who couldn't be more than a few months older than him.

"Such power." Kidou said, staring at the crater, sweat pouring down his face.

"As you can see, Plasmasphere have surpassed human limitation. They are power incarnate!" Kenzaki boasted, as Corona walked back and stood next to him again. Everyone turned back to him. "We will give Raimon one week to prepare themselves. That is all the time that we are willing to wait. Not that any amount of time will be enough to become stronger than Plasmasphere! Now, if you would kindly leave. If not, then Corona will show you out herself." Everyone gulped as said girl smirked. The Raimon members went over to the Genesis players, and helped them to their feet, while the adults helped the police officers up. As they began to leave, Hitomiko noticed that Hiroto was still staring at Corona in shock. Walking over to him, she put her hand on his shoulder, which jarred him from his trance.

"Come on, Hiroto. We need to leave, before they hurt anyone else." He stared at her for a few seconds, before nodding, and getting to his feet. With one last look at Corona, the two left the stadium.

* * *

Raimon watched as the Genesis members and the police officers were taken away in ambulances, still in shock from what happened earlier. They were standing on the side of a cliff, with the large shadow of the Aliea base looming over them. As the last ambulance drove off, Endou looked over at Hiroto, who was looking down with a sad look on his face. Before he could go over, Onigawara (who refused to go to hospital) spoke.

"Kira" he said, catching said man's attention. "In normal circumstances we would be carting you straight off to prison right now. However, before I take you away, I want you to explain just who Plasmasphere are." The old man sighed at the question, before nodding.

"Plasmasphere were the fourth Master Rank team of Aliea Gakuen, as well as one of the contenders for the title of Genesis. They, like Gaia- Genesis's old name- were trained without the power of the Meteorite. Just like Gaia they were able to keep up with the other teams, Diamond Dust and Prominence." Kira explained. "However, a few months before Gemini Storm began attacking schools, they simply vanished without a trace."

"And you didn't think to look for them?" Hitomiko asked her father, who looked down in shame.

"No, I-I thought that they ran away because they were weak. And I didn't want a weak team to be in Aliea." The man said, his fist clenching in self-loathing. Onigawara nodded as he wrote in his notebook.

"Ok, so from what I can gather, Kenzaki Ryuuchi informed Plasmasphere of your plans. They were understandable unhappy with them, so they decided to abandon Aliea. What I don't understand, however, is why Plasmasphere? Surely Prominence would have been a better choice since their captain, Burn, is so volatile."

"Because, Corona would be the easiest to turn against me. "Kira said solemnly. Onigawara raised a brow.

"And why would that be?"

"Because…" Hiroto said, grabbing everyone's attention "She hates Otou-san. And me…" he clenched his fists in anger, his eyes shut, and his body shook.

"…Who is she to you, Hiroto?" Kidou asked. Hiroto took a deep breath, before opening his eyes.

"Corona- no, Kiyama Misora, is my twin sister."

"EHHHHH!" the Raimon team yelled in shock.

"T-T-That scary girl is your twin sister?!" Kogure asked. Hiroto nodded.

"Yes, my younger twin sister." Haruna covered her mouth in shock, and practically collapsed against Kidou.

"Why would she hate you?" Endou asked, staring at his friend in shock.

"It's all my fault." Kira said, sorrow lacing his words. "Be-Because Hiroto looked so much like my dead son, I paid extra attention to him. I completely ignored Misora." Hitomiko closed her eyes in sadness.

"We both did tou-san." She whispered "I was so happy to have a little brother again, that I forgot about Misora."

"That's horrible…" Haruna said, tears slipping down her face "How could you do that to her? Especially you!" she screamed, turning on Hiroto with a glare. "You were her nii-san! The only thing she had in this world! And you shoved her aside! You-You-!" she was cut off as Kidou pulled her into a hug, and she cried into his shoulder.

"I know, what I did was despicable." Hiroto whispered "I have no excuse for it. I was just- I was so happy to be wanted, to have a family. But in the end all I did was push away the only true family I had left." Tears hit the ground as he collapsed to his knees "I have no right to call myself her brother" he punched the ground in anger.

"Hiroto…" Endou whispered, before a determined expression crossed his face. Walking over to Hiroto, he clapped him on the shoulder. "Hiroto, I doubt that Misora really hates you." He said, casing Hiroto to look up in shock "I'm sure she's angry with you- and she should be- but she's still your sister! You need to let her know how sorry you are, you need to convey your feelings to her."

"But how? How can I get her to listen to me?" Hiroto asked; his face desperate. Endou grinned.

"Easy, through football!"

Everyone was silent as they stared at Endou in shock. "F-Football?" Hiroto repeated, incredulously. Endou nodded.

"Yeah! Football's an amazing sport! The players convey their feelings and emotions through the ball, and during a match they come to understand each other! If you play with her, she'll understand your feelings!" he said.

"Heh, typical football nut speak." Goenji said with a smirk on his face. Kidou nodded, mirroring the expression. Hiroto looked at everyone as they nodded with smiles on their faces, and he smiled back.

"Right, of course." Standing up, he bowed to them, much to their shock. "Please, allow me to join Raimon so I can fight Plasmasphere!" the team slowly recovered, looked at each other, and then looked at Hitomiko and Hibiki, who nodded their agreement. "Thank you." Hiroto said gratefully.

"All right, everyone!" Endou declared, raising his fist into the air "We have one week to train, Plasmasphere are strong, but if we fight with all we have, and believe in ourselves, then there's nothing we can't achieve!"

"YEAH!"

* * *

And so, for one week Raimon trained with all of their strength. For this was not only to save the world, but also to save Plasmasphere from Kenzaki's grasp. As they trained, they discovered that the old Raimon members had recovered, and were fighting fit once again. However, they were far behind the others in strength, so they too pushed themselves hard. This was done with a trip to Osaka to use the Naniwa training facility. After 6 days of nonstop training, the group were as strong as Genesis had been. Before long, the week was up, and they were ready to fight Plasmasphere. Since the school was yet to be rebuilt, they waited at the riverbank, anxious to get started.

"I will now announce today's line up." Hitomiko said. The group were standing in a line, old and new members alike.

"Goalkeeper, Endou Mamoru."

"Defenders: Kogure Yuuya, Tsunami Jousuke, Kabeyama Heigorou and Domon Asuka."

"Midfielders: Ichinose Kazuya, Kidou Yuuto, Kiyama Hiroto and Zaizen Touko."

"Forwards: Goenji Shuuya, and Fubuki Shirou."

"Kazemaru Ichirouta, Someoka Ryuugo, Tachimukai Yuki and Urabe Rika will be one the bench. Those are the members who will fight Plasmasphere." The chosen members nodded.

"Now all that's left is to wait for them to show up." Kidou said.

"I-I-I think I need to use the bathroom!" Kabeyama stuttered, and Someoka rolled his eyes.

"Well, you haven't changed a bit." He muttered, causing everyone else to laugh.

"You won't be laughing for long, so enjoy it while you can!" Everyone whipped around to see Corona and her team standing on the other side of the pitch. (Link to image on my profile) A clap resounded around the area as Kenzaki walked over to his team, a smirk upon his face.

"Let's not waste any time, hmm?"

"My thoughts exactly." Hitomiko said.

"The match between Raimon and Plasmasphere will now commence! I, Kakuma Keita, will be your commentator. Returning to the team are Kazemaru and Someoka, after a lengthy absence. Also included in the team is ex captain of Genesis, Gran. Aliea Gakuen has been defeated, but Plasmasphere is working separately from them, so Aliea- who were not actually aliens, and are trying to repent their actions- have teamed up with Raimon to defeat Plasmasphere. The outcome of this match will determine the very fate of the world!"

"Both teams are ready to go, and the match will start with Raimon kicking off." The whistle blew and Goenji kicked the ball to Fubuki, who passed it backwards to Kidou. "And there they go, Kidou has possession an- wait, Plasmasphere already have the ball!"

It was true; Corona had stolen the ball straight from under Kidou's feet, and was already halfway down Raimon's side of the pitch.

"What!" Kidou shouted, looking back in shock.

"Plasmasphere's captain Corona has stolen the ball and is tearing down the pitch! Raimon can't even touch her!" with a smirk, Corona stopped, before booting the ball. It flew straight past the defenders, who didn't even have time to react. Endou, just barely managed to punch the ball away. "Great reflexes there from Endou! But will he be able to stop her next time?"

"Amazing, even after all our training, we could barely see her move!" Kidou said his eyes wide behind his goggles. Corona laughed at their dumbfounded faces.

"Behold, the power of the Aliea Meteorite in its purest form!" with a flick of her hair, she walked back to her position. A red haired forward from Plasmasphere was at the corner of the pitch, ready for a corner kick. The forward looked for a free player, before kicking the ball high up in the air. Raimon watched as it flew over their heads, and was caught mid-air by the other forward- the boy with the eye patch.

"**Ōbitarudoroppu**!" (Orbital Drop) the boy smashed the ball with his heel, sending it shooting towards the goal in a fiery blaze. Endou raised his leg in the air, before stomping it down and spinning his body, making a punching motion.

"**Seigi no Teken** (G2)!" (Fist of Justice) a large yellow fist span from Endou's own, and it struggled against the powerful shot. Endou struggled to push forward, his right eye closing, then opening again as he put more power into it, but it was in vain as the fist was destroyed, and the ball headed straight for the goal.

"Not so fast!" Tsunami yelled as he went to block the ball with his foot. The power behind the shot sent Tsunami flying into the goal post, but he managed to divert it to the other post, and Endou caught it as it rebounded.

"And Raimon stopped it! Kepler's Orbital Drop smashed through the Fist of Justice, but Tsunami's quick actions saved the day!"

"Tsunami, are you ok?" Endou asked. The pink haired surfer gave a thumbs up as he got to his feet. Endou sighed in relief, before he looked at the still smoking ball in his arms. "What an amazing shoot."

"Tch, I wanted to smash that Mugen the Hand technique, but whatever." Kepler said as he walked away. Endou ignored him, and pulled his arm back.

"Ok guys, let's score the first point!"

"YEAH!" Endou then tossed the ball up field. A female midfielder with braided pink hair went to intercept it, but Corona raised her hand.

"Don't, let Sprite show them how useless their forwards are." The girl nodded.

Goenji intercepted the ball, and ran past the defenders, who did nothing to stop him. He was briefly shocked by this, but quickly dismissed it. Standing in front of the goal, he jumped onto the hands of a large man that appeared behind him, who catapulted him into the air. "**Bakunetsu Sutōmu!**" (Explosive Heat Storm) the ball flew at the goal in a spiral of flames. The goalkeeper smirked, and caught the ball effortlessly with one hand. Goenji stared with wide eyes as his shoot was effortlessly stopped. Sprite glanced down, to see she had been moved a quarter of an inch.

"I can't believe my eyes ladies and gentlemen! Goenji's Bakunetsu Storm was stopped with one hand! Does Raimon even stand a chance?!"

Sprite smirked, before rolling the ball towards Fubuki, and made a 'come hither' motion. Fubuki twitched, before using his own shoot.

"**Urufu Rejendo**!" (Wolf Legend) Fubuki leapt into the air with the ball and slashed it with his foot, and red claws slashed the ball three times. A large wolf then appeared behind Fubuki, and the two howled, as three red orbs flew at the goal. However, instead of actually going to the goal, the shot flew upwards, catching Sprite off guard. Goenji then appeared behind the ball in a tornado of flames.

"**Faia Torunēdo**!" (Fire Tornado) Goenji smashed the ball, which actually flew at the goal this time. Sprite smirked, and raised her hands to the sides.

"**Tesura Koiru**!" (Tesla Coils) two large tesla coils appeared in front of the goalposts, and zapped Sprite's hands with purple electricity. She then smashed them into the ball, which was charged with electricity, and caught effortlessly.

"I-Incredible! Plasmasphere's keeper, Sprite stops Fubuki and Goenji's chain shoot with ease!

Everyone was silent as they stared at Sprite in shocked awe. Smirking at the attention, she passed the ball up to Corona, who began walking with it. Seeing this, Touko growled in anger at the girl's arrogance.

"Kogure, Tsunami!"

"RIGHT!"

Tsunami and Kogure were elevated into the air by a large tower, and the two jumped off with drop kicks that were like lighting, aimed at Corona. "**Pāfekuto Tawā**!" (Perfect Tower) Kogure and Tsunami grinned, before they realised the girl wasn't there. "What the-!?"

"Pathetic." They turned in shock as they saw that Corona was behind them.

"No way…" Touko muttered. Domon yelled as he did a sliding tackle, aimed at Corona, but the girl just smirked. Flinging her arms forward, two purple lines flew from her finger tips, creating a pathway of two purple parallel lines, with Domon in the middle.

"**Purazuma Chaneru**!" (Plasma Channel) and with a dash she was at the end of the pathway, and Domon screamed in pain as he was shocked by purple lightning. Kabeyama looked at Corona in fear, before he squared his shoulders and loomed over her. The girl smirked, not intimidated in the slightest, before she casually kicked the ball to the left, which was caught by Kepler as he ran towards the goal.

"Oh no!" Kabeyama cried. With no one in his way, Kepler was free to shoot.

"**Ōbitarudoroppu**!" (Orbital Drop) the boy smashed the ball with his heel, sending it shooting towards the goal in a fiery blaze. Endou faced it with determination.

'The ultimate techniques are never complete…' "**Seigi no Teken** (G3)!" (Fist of Justice) a large yellow fist span from Endou's fist, and it struggled against the powerful shot. After a few moments, the ball was pushed away, much to Plasmasphere's collective shock.

"What!" Kepler yelled, as the ball was caught by Kidou. The caped playmaker ran with the ball, and entered Plasmasphere's half. He dodged past a midfielder with long black hair, and shot the ball past the pink haired girl.

"Incredible! Endou's evolved Fist of Justice deflects Kepler's hissatu technique, and Kidou gets the ball passed both Oudin and Shiva! Is it time for Raimon's comeback!?"

"All right guys, keep it up! We can do it!" Endou yelled. The others, inspired by Endou's save, began to grow confident. Corona hissed in annoyance.

"Enough of this foolishness! AC, DC!" Two of the defenders- one with a bald head and a maniacal grin, and the other with a silver helmet- appeared in front of Kidou with their legs outstretched towards each other.

"**Jeikobusuradā**!" (Jacobs Ladder) A ladder shaped wall of energy appeared between AC and DC's legs, which Kidou ran straight into, shocking him painfully. The ball rolled away, and was picked up by a dark skinned girl with short, dark blue hair.

"AC and DC stop Kidou in his tracks, while Galvani picks up the loose ball!" Hiroto tried to stop her, but Galvani just danced around him, and passed the ball to Oudin. Ichinose ran in front of him.

"**Fureimu Dansu**!" (Flame Dance) a whirlwind of fire surround Ichinose as he span on his hands, but Oudin just ran through it. With a kick he passed the ball up to Corona, who had a serious look on her face. Flinging her arms forward, two purple lines flew from her finger tips, creating a pathway of two purple parallel lines that ended right in front of the goal.

"**Purazuma Chaneru**!" (Plasma Channel) and with a dash she was in front of the goal. She glared at Endou, who looked back at her with a confident gaze. Smirking, Corona kicked the ball into the air, and the defenders ran to mark Kepler. However, they didn't expect the ball to start glowing. Suddenly, a small galaxy surrounded the ball, and a dark purple beam fired from within.

"**Kuēsābīmu**"(Quasar Beam) said Corona.

"**Seigi no Teken** (G3)!" (Fist of Justice) Endou struggled to push forward, his right eye closing, then opening again as he put more power into it, but it was in vain as the fist was destroyed, and the ball headed straight into the goal.

"GOAL! Corona scores Plasmasphere's first goal!" Corona walked back to her side, passing Hiroto on the way. He grabbed her arm, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me, would you mind letting me go?" she asked, though it sounded more like a command. Hiroto ignored her.

"Misora, I-"

"I said, let go." She jerked her arm from his grasp, and carried on walking. "And my name is Corona, Gran." Hiroto's arm dropped to his side as she walked away. Endou watched this sadly, before his attention turned to Goenji and Kidou who were approaching.

"You alright, Endou?" Goenji asked, and Endou nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that shoot was incredible." Kidou nodded in agreement.

"Yes, you wouldn't expect a midfielder's shoot to be stronger than a forward's. Do you think you can stop it?" Endou frowned.

"I don't know, maybe?"

"Don't worry, Endou!" the three looked at Touko, who was speaking with a smile "Next time I'll be there to lower its power." Kabeyama nodded.

"Me too!"

"Guys…right, next time we'll stop it!" As they spoke, Goenji looked over at Hiroto, who was staring at the ground, and his eyes narrowed.

"Hiroto!" He called, grabbing the redhead's attention. As he looked up, he was hit in the face by a football. He hit the ground while everyone watched in shock. Corona stifled a laugh as Hiroto stared at Goenji incredulously. "Get it together! Leave all personal matters off the pitch!" Hiroto blinked, before smiling. Standing up, he gave Goenji a nod, before turning back to Corona, who was caught off guard by the determination in his eyes.

"Corona-sama?" Shiva said, seeing her captain flinch. Corona shook her head, before looking at her teammate.

"I'm fine."

"Raimon kicks off and the match continues! Will they be able to even the score before half time?" Goenji passed to Fubuki, who passed back to Kidou. Kidou then passed to Ichinose, who passed it to Hiroto. Corona ran at him, and the two entered an intense struggle for the ball. Eventually, Hiroto slipped past her, and ran forward.

"What?!" Hiroto ran forward, and kicked the ball over Oudin and Shiva's heads.

"**Ryūsei Burēdo**!" (Meteor Blade) he kicked the ball in mid-air, which sent it soaring in a wave of golden, bubbling energy. AC and DC ran in front of it and stopped with their legs outstretched towards each other.

"**Jeikobusuradā**!" (Jacobs Ladder) A ladder shaped wall of energy appeared between AC and DC's legs, but the shot avoided it completely and swerved towards Goenji and Fubuki. AC and DC watched in shock as the two Raimon strikers reached the ball.

"**Kurosufaia**!" (Crossfire) the two ran at it, surrounded by red and blue energy, before they ran past each other, turned, and kicked the ball towards the goal. Sprite smirked, and raised her hands to the sides.

"**Tesura Koiru**!" (Tesla Coils) two large tesla coils appeared in front of the goalposts, and zapped Sprite's hands with purple electricity. She then smashed them into the ball, which was charged with electricity. However, the ball continued to spin between her hands. "What?!" and as if that was a command for the ball, it came out of her hands and hit her in the midsection. "KYAAAH!"

"GOAL! Raimon evens the score! An incredible combo from Gran, Goenji and Fubuki!" Corona stared with wide eyes at Sprite, who was pulling herself up with the goal posts.

"N-No way. First they stopped Orbital Drop, now they beat Tesla Coils?!" her fists clenched, as pulsing veins appeared on her arms, before she relaxed, and they vanished.

"The match continues with Plasmasphere's kick off." The ball was passed to her, and she stared at it, before blasting forward with it, barrelling through the entire Raimon team sending them flying. "WH-WHAT IS THIS?! Corona barges past everyone on Raimon without pause! Where has this come from?!" She glared at Endou's shocked face, before kicking the ball into the air. Suddenly, a small galaxy surrounded the ball, and a dark purple beam fired from within.

"**Kuēsābīmu!**" (Quasar Beam) the shot hit Endou square in the chest, and it carried him into the back of the net.

"G-GOAL! BEFORE ENDOU CAN EVEN REACT, CORONA'S QUASAR BEAM BLASTS HIM INTO THE NET! THE SCORE IS NOW 2-1!"

"Endou-kun!" Aki cried out, Natsumi covered her mouth in horror as Endou slowly got back on his feet. As Corona walked back, she ignored her teammates shocked expressions.

"C-Corona-sama?" Kepler hesitantly called, flinching when she glared at him. Taking a deep breath, he continued in a shaky voice. "D-Don't worry, Corona-sama, we won't fail you again." She looked at her teammates, who all looked back at her with determination, and undying loyalty. Her face softened somewhat, and she nodded.

"Raimon to kick off. There's twenty minutes left in the first half, can they pull the score up before the whistle blows?" as Goenji passed to Fubuki, the ball was stolen by the red haired striker from Plasmasphere "Oh! Migma has stolen the ball directly from under Fubuki's nose; he didn't even get a chance to receive it!" Migma ran towards the goal, and looking back he saw a green haired midfielder running behind him. The two ran alongside each other, before Migma passed the ball to the midfielder and jumped into the air. The midfielder then kicked the ball upwards, causing a red afterglow where the ball moved. Migma then kicked the ball in mid-air, which resulted in a red wave of energy to fly towards the goal.

"**Seidō Hōsha**!" (Bremsstrahlung) as the shoot approached the goal, Endou raised his leg into the air, before stomping down, and punching the air.

"**Seigi no Teken** (G3)!" (Fist of Justice) a large yellow fist span from Endou's own, and it struggled against the powerful shot. After a few moments, the ball was sent flying upwards.

"Endou has stopped Migma and Keraunos's shoot with ease!"

"All right!" Haruna cheered. However, Kepler suddenly appeared in mid-air, right by the ball.

"**Ōbitarudoroppu**!" (Orbital Drop) the boy smashed the ball with his heel, sending it shooting towards the goal in a fiery blaze. Endou, unable to react to the quick attack, watched as the ball sailed past him. But before it entered the goal, Domon and Tsunami appeared behind him, and tried to kick the ball away, but ultimately they failed, and were sent flying into the goalposts.

"GOOOAAAL! PLASMAPHERE SCORES AGAIN, BRINGING THE SCORE TO 3-1!" Domon cried out in agony as he clutched his leg "Oh! It looks like that attack has injured Domon!" Aki and Haruna rushed over with the first aid kit.

"You can't keep playing with this leg, Domon-kun." Aki said "You'll have to switch out."

"Damn it!" Domon cursed. He looked up at Endou. "Heh, sorry Endou." Tsunami and Ichinose helped him walk to the bench. Hitomiko looked at Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru, you're up." Nodding, he stood up and ran to the pitch. He closed his eyes; the feeling of being on the pitch again was overwhelming. Looking at the goal, he saw Endou looking at him with a large grin, and he smiled back. Looking forward, he saw Hiroto's back, and frowned slightly. He remembered the pain that Genesis had wrought upon him, being singled out by the entire team. However, after getting the whole story from Endou, he couldn't help but cut the red head some slack. He may not forget what happened, but he is willing to forgive, just like he did with Kidou. Kazemaru faced Plasmasphere with a determined look on his face. It was time for his comeback.

"And there's the whistle! It's Raimon's kick-off!" instead of passing to Fubuki, Goenji instantly kicked it backwards, passing it straight to Hiroto. Hiroto, understanding Goenji's plan, immediately began running with the ball. He dribbled the ball down the pitch, and he passed Oudin and Shiva. As he ran towards Corona, he saw that she had a calm expression. As he neared her, she raised her hand into the air.

"Hissatu Tactics! **Dāku Supēsu**!" (Dark Space) all of the mid fielders and defenders turned around and faced Corona, and thrust their arms out towards each other, making a circle around her and Hiroto. Suddenly, a pitch black dome started to form around them, encasing the two inside. Hiroto gasped as his vision went dark, and he couldn't hear anything. Then, he felt a pain in his leg, and he fell over.

Outside the dome, Raimon watched in shock as Corona emerged from within it, with the ball in her possession. The dome vanished, revealing Hiroto lying on the ground. Corona prepared to kick the ball into the air, but it was stolen by Kazemaru.

"Amazing! Kazemaru stole the ball from Corona before anyone could even blink!" Corona looked at him in shock as he dashed past her.

"Awesome! Go, Kazemaru!" Endou cheered. Looking up field, he saw that Hiroto was back on his feet. As the two made eye contact, Kazemaru could see the guilt in his eyes, and smiled.

"Hiroto!" he yelled as he passed the ball forwards, and Hiroto received it with wide eyes. Looking back at Kazemaru, he returned the smile, and jumped into the air with the ball.

"Mark them!" Corona yelled. AC and DC ran in front of Fubuki and Goenji, and Hiroto smirked. While in the air, he kicked the ball down to Ichinose, who passed it to Kidou. AC and DC, caught off guard at Hiroto's change of course, didn't notice Goenji and Fubuki slip past them. Kidou then passed the ball up to them.

"**Kurosufaia**!" (Crossfire) the two ran at it, surrounded by red and blue energy, before they ran past each other, turned, and kicked the ball towards the goal. Sprite smirked, and raised her hands to the sides.

"**Tesura Koiru**!" (Tesla Coils) two large tesla coils appeared in front of the goalposts, and zapped Sprite's hands with purple electricity. She then smashed them into the ball, which was charged with electricity. However, the ball continued to spin between her hands. This time though, Sprite wasn't willing to let it in, so she angled her body so that the shot sent her into the goal posts, and it flew out of her hands as she hit the floor. Hiroto then ran up to try and kick the ball in, but a defender with short brown hair with an orange stripe across his face- Zetsuen- went for it as well. The two kicked the ball at the same time, and it flew into the air. All of a sudden, Goenji was next to the ball, and he kicked it towards the goal. Sprite, who had just barely managed to get to her feet, leapt for the ball, but alas it flew past her fingertips, and hit the back of the net.

"GOAL! RAIMON BRING THE SCORE UP TO 3-2!"

"Impossible! Last time they needed Gran to power that move up with his own to beat Tesla Coils, but now they beat it alone? How did they level up all of a sudden?" Corona muttered angrily.

**Ba dump. Ba dump.**

"Urk!" Corona grasped her shirt in pain, gasping for breath. Veins started pulsing along her arms and face as she took in deep breaths. Raimon stopped in their celebration as they watched her in shock.

"Corona-sama!" several members of Plasmasphere called in concern.

'This feeling…I feel, so….angry…' suddenly, two sharp lasts of the whistle signalled the end of the first half. The pain stopped and her veins returned to normal. Slowly, Corona turned around and walked to the bench, her teammates following her. Hiroto made to follow her, before he stopped himself, and walked to his own bench. At the bench, Raimon were discussing what they just saw.

"What was happening to her?" Tsunami mused out loud. "She looked like she was in pain."

"Not to mention those freaky veins!" Kogure added. Kidou looked to be deep in thought, before he stood up and looked at Hiroto.

"Hiroto…" he said, grabbing said boy's attention, as well as everyone else's. "Gemini Storm, Epsilon, Diamond Dust and Chaos all had strange half orbs on their chests. Was that possibly where they stored up power from the Meteorite." Hiroto nodded.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Kidou looked at Plasmasphere, who were crowded around Corona.

"Because, I noticed that Plasmasphere's kit doesn't have those orbs on them." Everyone's eyes widened "So, where do they get the Meteorites power from?" Hitomiko frowned, before her eyes widened. Enraged, she stormed over to Kenzaki, who was standing next to Plasmasphere's bench. Said man looked at the furious women with a raised brow.

"Can I help you?"

"What did you do to them?" she asked, voice distorted by her anger. "How do they get the Meteorite's power?" Kenzaki stared at her for a moment, before he smirked.

"Looks like you've already figure it out, well for the most part." He chuckled at her furious gaze. "Very well, I'll explain it for the benefit of everyone. You see, Aliea only ever introduced the Meteorite to their players externally, and look at the power it bestowed onto ordinary humans! So, imagine what it could do if it was introduced to the body internally." A few of the smarter members of Raimon understood his meaning, and their eyes widened. Kenzaki smirked. "Yes, you see, through our brief connection to Kageyama Reiji, I was able to procure the recipe for the Aqua of the Gods. However, I substituted a vital ingredient with liquefied Meteorite. Then, after introducing it to a human's bloodstream, that human can gain unlimited power!"

"Aqua of the God's….with the Aliea Meteorite…" Hitomiko repeated her face aghast. "Do you have any idea what that could do to a human?!"

"_Urk!" Corona grasped her shirt in pain, gasping for breath. Veins started pulsing along her arms and face as she took in deep breaths._

Kenzaki smirked. "Well, I admit we didn't really have time to do proper tests, so I suppose you could call Plasmasphere a beta test." Everyone looked horrified at the man's words. They looked at Plasmasphere who, they now noticed, were breathing heavier than normal, and some of them had veins pulsing under their skin. Hiroto was focused on Corona, who was sweating, and had a large vein pulsing on her neck. "It seems that adrenaline and increased heart rates affect the subject's bodies, interesting. I look forward to seeing how this affects their strength." Hitomiko's glare intensified.

"You bastard." She hissed. Ignoring her, Kenzaki looked at his watch.

"Well, looks like it's time for the second half. Plasmasphere, move out!" Ignoring him, Plasmasphere looked at Corona, who stood up. She took a deep breath, and the veins receded. Looking up she nodded, and they went back to the pitch. Endou blinked at the small interaction, before running up to the goal. Everyone in Raimon were thinking about what they had heard, but they put it aside as they knew that they needed to win. And to win, you need to focus.

"The second half is about to start! The score is 3-2 to Plasmasphere, will Raimon be able to win?" and with a blow of the whistle, the second half started. Migma passed the ball to Kepler, who passed it back to Corona. Her legs tensed before she shot down the pitch, leaving motion blurs behind her as she ran. Being used to this by now, Raimon's defenders gathered in front of the goal, in a formation that left very little space to shoot from. Appearing in front of them, Corona smirked, before booting the ball at Kazemaru's head. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The ball then bounced of Kabeyama's head, then Tsunami's, and finally it hit Kogure in the face. The three joined Kazemaru on the ground. "How brutal! Corona just knocked down Raimon's defenders as if they were bowling pins!" Corona laughed at Endou's outraged face.

"How cruel!" Haruna uttered a frown on her face. Aki and Natsumi nodded in agreement. As Corona rose her foot to shoot her body twitched. She bent over with her arms clutching her shoulders. Veins were once again pulsing along her arms. Utilising on this chance, Endou ran and kicked the ball away from her. She span around and watched as the ball was caught by Hiroto, who ran toward the goal. She began to give an order, before she hunched over again, grimacing in pain. Endou looked at her, worry on his face despite her previous actions.

Too concerned with their captain, Plasmasphere didn't notice Hiroto until he was halfway up their side of the field, but by then it was too late. Hiroto jumped into the air and kicked the ball. "**Ryūsei Burēdo**!" (Meteor Blade) the ball was sent flying in a wave of golden, bubbling energy. Once again, Goenji and Fubuki ran towards the ball.

"**Kurosufaia**!" (Crossfire) the two ran at it, surrounded by red and blue energy, before they ran past each other, turned, and kicked the ball towards the goal. The ball sped forward towards Sprite, who had a determined look on her face. She held out her open palm and grasped her wrist her other hand. As the ball approached her hand, two rings appeared around the ball, one vertically and another horizontally.

"**Wakusei Ringu**!" (Planetary Rings) The ball span for a few seconds, before the rings tightened, locking the ball in place. The ball dropped to the ground, and Sprite stomped onto it. Goenji and Fubuki's eyes widened.

"No way…" Endou said, staring in awe of Sprite's hissatu technique. He noticed Corona panting heavily, sweat pouring down her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Tachimukai wondered out loud. Hitomiko grimaced.

"The Aliea Meteorite is a powerful substance. Mixed with the Aqua of the Gods, and injected into the bloodstream, it's most likely destroying her body from the inside." As the others gasped in horror, she took the time to look over Plasmasphere. They too were showing signs of fatigue. She turned back to Raimon, and noticed Hiroto running towards Corona.

"Misora!" he cried as he got near her "Please, stop this! Your body can't handle much more!" he stressed, his eyes wide and full of fear. A bitter chuckle came from the girl's mouth.

"A bit too late for you to start caring about me, isn't it _nii-san_." She spat the last word like it was poison. She could feel her blood boil, how dare he! How dare he pretend that he cares! As her heart rate increased from her rage, she could feel more power flowing through her veins. Looking at Sprite, she gave a silent order. Nodding, the keeper passed the ball to Galvani, who ran past Kidou and Ichinose. The girl then passed the ball to Corona, who booted it-

-into Hiroto's chest.

Everyone- Raimon and Plasmasphere alike- were stunned by this. The recipient of the attack stumbled. "Don't!" he yelled, stopping his approaching teammates in their tracks. Panting, he looked up at Misora, who was glaring at him with veins pulsing on her face. "Go ahead; take your anger out on me. It's less then I deserve."

"Hiroto!" Hitomiko yelled, scared for her brother, while wondering if he was mad. Ignoring his teammates similar reactions, the boy faced his sister- his real one- and smiled. Corona's eye twitched, feeling her rage increase at the smile on his face. With a scream, she kicked the ball again, this time hitting him in the face. Again he stumbled, still managing to stay on his feet. The ball rolled at Oudin's feet, who gulped when he saw Corona glaring at him. Hastily, he passed her the ball, and the girl kicked it again, hitting her brother in the stomach.

"Hiroto!" Endou yelled, ready to charge over, before Migma appeared before him. The red head had a conflicted look on his face, but was set on not letting Endou move. The rest of Raimon were in similar situations, and all they could do was watch helplessly as Corona pelted her older brother with shoot after shoot.

"How dare-" Kick "-you pretend-" Kick "-to care about me-" Kick "-now!" Kick "You bastard!" Kick. The ball bounced off Hiroto's face and rolled at her feet. She was panting even harder than before. "You stopped caring about me the moment that damn old man took a shine to you! Now that you had a father and an older sister, you didn't need your clingy, younger twin anymore, did you?!" Kick. Finally, Hiroto was knocked off his feet, but he slowly got back up. "Every year on our birthday, they'd give you a present, and spend time with you, and everyone forgot about little cry baby Misora!" Kick "How do you think it felt? To see your elder brother- your twin! - be loved and wanted, and to be refused the same!" Kick "I did everything I could think of to get your attention!" Kick "I tried hard at school, I got into fights, and I even stepped in front of a car!" Kick "But no! That wasn't good enough to warrant even a glance! Every time I glanced in your direction, you were looking at his, seeking his approval! But do you know the difference, YOU GOT IT!" **Kick**. "Eventually, I just stopped trying, what was the point? The only reason I'm not dead is because someone stopped me! Complete strangers were there for me when my own brother wasn't!"

Kepler and Sprite grimaced as they remembered finding a young Misora standing on the edge of a bridge.

"_Why are you standing on there?" a young Sprite asked the purple haired girl._

"'_cus I'm gonna jump off it." She intoned. Kepler blinked, alarmed._

"_Why?!" he asked, incredulously._

"_Because no one would care if I did." She muttered._

"_I-I would!" Sprite said, Kepler voicing his agreement. Misora looked at them with wide eyes._

"_Why?" she asked, stunned. The boy grinned._

"_Well, we've seen you around the orphanage. And if you weren't there, it wouldn't be as colourful!" he said, his arms wide. Sprite nodded._

"_Yeah, cus you're really pretty! Your hairs pretty too!" Misora's eyes widened, before they teared up. She jumped into the blunette's arms and cried._

After that the two introduced her to their other friends, and after that the eleven of them got on swimmingly. When she finally opened up to them about Hiroto, they were all furious with him, as well as 'Otou-san' and Hitomiko. It was then that the ten of them decided that no matter what, they would stick by Misora's side, for better or worse.

"When Kenzaki approached me with his plan I joined him, so long as I could get my revenge on you and the Kira's. I accepted the Meteorite into my very body, to gain enough power to utterly destroy you!" Kick. Hiroto fell to the ground, and stayed still.

The whistle blew as everyone ran to Hiroto's side. Hitomiko knelt by her brother's side and held him up in her arms. "Hiroto! Hiroto are you alright!" she asked desperately, tears welling up in her eyes. Everyone from Raimon crowded around the two of them. Hiroto slowly opened his eyes. "Hiroto!" she said in relief. Helping him to his feet, she watched as Hiroto looked at Corona. The girl was panting, tears running down her face.

"Good, you've calmed down." Hiroto said with a smile "What a relief." The girls eyes widened in surprise, as did everyone else's. "I noticed that the angrier you got, the more you looked like you were in pain. So I figured your anger was making the Meteorite flow through your bloodstream quicker." He closed his eyes contentedly. "I'm glad I could at least do that much for you, yet I'm ashamed that that's the most I've ever done for you. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done to you, because I don't think I can forgive myself. But please, just give me chance to put it right, I'll dedicate my whole life to making it up to you if I must. Whatever you decide, just please don't become a pawn for Kenzaki, I beg you." And with that, he fell unconscious.

"Hiroto!" Hitomiko cried. Haruna pulled out her phone.

"I'll call an ambulance." As she did so, Corona stared at Hiroto. The girl was shook by the look in his eyes. Sorrow, self-loathing were present, but love- for her- was the most prominent emotion.

"As touching as all this is, I do believe we have a match to finish." Kenzaki's voice rang out across the area. Everyone glared at the gaunt faced man. "What's with those expressions? We started a match, and it needs to be finished. In fact-" he looked at his watch "-that little episode wasted most of the second half. There's only ten minutes left. And remember, the fate of the world is at stake here." As much as she didn't like to admit it, Hitomiko knew he was right. Picking up her brother, she carried him over to the bench. Corona followed her with her eyes, before she shook her head. Shakily she made her way back to her position.

"Mi-Corona-sama?" Kepler said carefully. The girl ignored him and stared at the ground, deep in thought.

"Corona! Come here!" Kenzaki called. Looking up, the girl stared at him, before jogging over. Raimon watched as she approached the man. When she reached him, he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Remember what you're doing this for. The reason why you joined my cause! Don't lose sight of that, and don't lose this match!" Corona nodded, before running back to her position.

Hitomiko placed Hiroto carefully on the bench, before turning to Tachimukai. "Tachimukai-kun, you're up as keeper. Endou, you'll play Libero." The two boys nodded, and Endou changed into his number 15 shirt. When both teams got into position, the whistle was blown. It was a throw in for Raimon, taken by Kidou. The caped player threw the ball towards Endou, but it was caught by Corona.

"Damn!" Kidou cursed. Misora charged towards the goal, Kepler and Migma right behind her. The ball sparked blue as she kicked it into the air, and the three of them jumped after it. Migma and Kepler kicked the ball higher up, making the ball turn into an orb of purple/blue lightning. Corona then appeared above the ball, and hit it with a drop kick.

"**Rihitenberuku Bureiku**!" (Lichtenberg Break) the three screamed, as a large sparkling sphere of lightning flew towards the goal. Endou ran in front of the ball, and braced his body.

"**Megaton Heddo**!" (Megaton Head) a large yellow fist flew from Endou's forehead, but it was destroyed in an instant. Touko ran up and raised her arms, before lowering them.

"**Za Tawā**!" (The Tower) a tower emerged from under Touko, pushing her up into the sky. A bolt of lightning struck the ball, but again, the move was broken through easily, though not as quickly. This time, Kabeyama ran up.

"**Za Uōru**!" (The Wall) the large boy screamed, and a wall made of rock emerged from behind him. Once again, the move was beaten, but this time it took a few seconds. Next it was Kogure's turn, and he ran towards the shot and jumped into a handstand, and began to spin on his hands.

"**Senpuujin**!" (Whirlwind Encampment) a small whirlwind was created from his spin, and after about 5 seconds the ball smashed through his move, sending the boy flying. Finally, Tsunami jumped in front of the ball, taking it to the chest. He roared, before he too was sent flying. At last, the ball was nearing the goal, having devastated all of Raimon's defence. Tachimukai stared at it with sheer determination.

[Play: Tachiagariyo]

'Everyone put everything they had to try and stop this shot. I won't let their attempts be In vain!' he clapped his hands together, and many arms appeared behind him.

"**Mugen Za Hando**! (G4)" (Infinite Hand) he yelled as he thrusted his hands towards the ball, and the arms flew at it. Two hands slammed onto it, before 4 more pairs of hands followed, and Tachimukai caught the smoking ball firmly.

"Incredible! Raimon put their all into stopping Plasmasphere's amazing shoot, and succeeded!" Kakuma screamed into his mic. Corona, Migma and Kepler stared in utter shock. Kenzaki's eyes were wide as dinner plates.

"All right! They stopped it!" Haruna cheered as she hugged Aki, the two of them jumping up and down in joy. Natsumi just watched on with a huge smile.

"I-Impossible" Corona stuttered "T-That was our most powerful move!"

"All right guys! Let's go!" Endou yelled. Tachimukai passed the ball to Tsunami, who passed to Kabeyama, who passed to Kogure, who passed to Touko, who passed to Kazemaru, who passed to Ichinose, who ran up with it. Oudin and Shiva went in for a double sliding tackle, but he passed it to Kidou.

"Kidou!" he yelled. Kidou caught the ball and dodged past both Galvani and Keraunos, before AC and DC ran in front of him and stopped with their legs outstretched towards each other.

"**Jeikobusuradā**!" (Jacobs Ladder) A ladder shaped wall of energy appeared between AC and DC's legs, but Kidou kicked the ball over it.

"Goenji!" the flame striker caught the ball, but passed it as Zetsuen came in for a sliding tackle, and he missed completely.

"Endou!" Endou received the ball and ran towards the goal. He stopped, and Fubuki and Goenji appeared by him, and the three stood in a circle around the ball.

"This ball that everyone stopped and brought up to us, we'll get it in!" a blue circle began to glow around the three, and eight orbs surrounded it. The orbs then spiralled into the centre, which began to glow gold. The three jumped into the air, followed by a tower of spiralling blue energy, which expanded into a large orb at the top of it. "**Ji Āsu**!" (The Earth) the three hit the ball like a meteor, and the blue orb turned into several arrows of blue energy, which converged into one. The powerful shot blasted towards the goal. Sprite held out her open palm and grasped her wrist her other hand. As the blue orb approached her hand, two large rings appeared around it, one vertically and another horizontally.

"**Wakusei Ringu**!" (Planetary Rings) The shot seemed to slow down, before it sped up and destroyed the two rings. Before it could go into the goal, Corona appeared before it, and it hit her in the chest. She was pushed into Sprite, who pushed onto her shoulders to try and steady her.

"I WON'T LET THIS GO IN! I WILL NOT LOSE!" Corona screamed, before her eyes widened. She could feel a rush of emotion. She felt Raimon's desire to win, she felt their friendship, and mostly, she felt their love for football. However, she could also feel love towards her, left over from when Hiroto had touched the ball. A few tears slipped down her face, before she and Sprite were sent into the back of the net.

"GOAL! RAIMON HAS EVENED THE SCORE WITH THE EARTH!" the score board changed to 3-3.

"Yeah!" Endou roared with elation, his teammates joining him. Corona stumbled out of the goal area, and approached Endou. Everyone calmed down as the girl stopped in front of Endou. He stared into her yes with a neutral expression, which she returned. Slowly, a smile came to her face, shocking him.

"That was a great shot!" she complimented. His eyes widened, before he nodded.

"Yeah, so was that Lichtenberg Break! That was tough!" he said with a large grin. The rest of Raimon blinked, and then smiled as the two captains shook hands.

"I could feel it." She said, letting go of his hand. "I could feel Raimon's feelings. It-It was overwhelming. A-A-And…" she stuttered, before looking down. "I could feel Hiroto's feelings. H-He really…He really…" her shoulders shook as a few tears trickled down her face. She collapsed to her knees and covered her face with her hands, her body racking with supressed sobs. "He really was sorry, so, so sorry. And I-I hurt him so badly, he must hate me now! Of course he does, I'm such a horrible person" she burst into tears, and Endou looked down at her sadly. With a smile, he put his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"Hiroto could never hate you, you're his sister. In the entire week that we trained, he pushed himself to his limit so that he could become stronger. Besides, remember what he said?" the girl thought back, and gasped.

"_I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done to you, because I don't think I can forgive myself. But please, just give me chance to put it right, and I'll dedicate my whole life to making it up to you if I must."_

"And I don't think you're a horrible person." He continued "If you were you wouldn't be crying over what you've done." Coro-no, Misora stared at him with wide eyes, before she blushed slightly. Standing up, she wiped her eyes and looked at her team. They nodded with smiles on their faces, and she turned towards Hitomiko.

"Plasmasphere forfeits the match. We concede victory to Raimon." Her statement was met with stunned silence.

"What are you doing?!" Kenzaki yelled. He went to approach her, before hands clamped down on his shoulders. Looking behind him, he saw Detective Onigawara and a group of police officers. Behind them was an ambulance. Onigawara spoke with a narrowed glare.

"Kenzaki Ryuuichi, you are under arrest for aligning with the criminals Kira Seijiro and Kageyama Reiji, as well as committing experiments on children, and threatening the countries safety." The man was dragged into a police car kicking and screaming. The doors closed, and the car drove off. A pair of paramedics came over and approached Hitomiko, and she directed them to Hiroto. Misora's eyes widened, and she took a step towards him.

However, she screamed in pain, catching everyone's attention. Blood exploded from her arms and legs, as well as from her mouth. She gurgled on her own blood for a moment, before collapsing. Endou quickly caught her.

"Misora!" he yelled. The paramedics immediately changed targets and ran over to her.

"Misora!" her teammates yelled, and they rushed over to her. Aki, Haruna and Natsumi had their mouths covered in horror, and Raimon were watching in shock.

"This girl is in serious condition! Get her to the ambulance!" one of the paramedics said. Onigawara turned to an officer.

"Call more ambulances, this could happen to the other children at any point!" Misora could feel the darkness approaching from all sides, frantic, worried voices slowly fading away. Before she fell unconscious, she muttered one word.

"Nii-san" Then, everything went black.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Blue eyes slowly opened to a blurry white ceiling, the beeping of a life support machine reaching weary ears. Misora blinked a few times, to try and clear up the fog, not only before her eyes but in her mind. She had never felt so relaxed.

"Ah, Misora, you're awake!" she tiredly turned her head, and saw Hiroto's relieved face, lying on a pillow on a bed next to her. Misora blinked again, before she grinned widely.

"Heeeeeeey! Niiiiii-saaaaan!" she giggled deliriously. "Whatcha doin?" he blinked in bemusement, before shaking his head.

"I see the morphine has kicked in." he said with a smile. Misora giggled again.

"Who's Morphine? Does he play football? Is he a striker?" she asked, before giggling once more, Hiroto was about to say something, before the door opened.

"Misora! You're awake!" She turned her head to the other side to see Kepler and Sprite looking at her with smiles.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy! Kepels! You're eye-patch looks stupid! Stripe, if I was like a lesbian, I'd totally fancy you!" she said, before more giggles burst out her mouth. Kepler had a dejected look on his face- complete with dark cloud- and Sprite was blushing slightly. Misora blinked again, before turning back to Hiroto. "Why you in bed nii-san? You poorly?" Hiroto smiled.

"Just a bit, nothing serious." Misora screwed her face up in thought, before her eyes widened.

"Oh me god! I kicked balls at you! Lots and lots of 'em!" her eyes watered. "I'm sooo sorry nii-san!" Kepler and Sprite looked at each other nervously, before they subtly left the room. Hiroto smiled again, and reached for her hand, and grasped it.

"Don't worry, Misora, I'm fine." He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "It's you I'm worried about." Misora's mind began to clear as the morphine started to wear off.

"Wait, why'm I in a hospital bed?" she wondered out loud, before her arms began to hurt slightly. She winced in pain, and Hiroto's eyes widened in alarm as her hand clutched his hand tightly. "Owww!"

"Hang on Misora!" he reached across and pressed down a button. Immediately, she felt relief as more morphine entered her system. She felt her eyes grow heavy from fatigue. Sluggishly, she turned her head towards Hiroto.

"Nii-san?"

"Yes?"

"I can't feel my legs." And once again, she was in a deep slumber.

* * *

**Annnnd that's a wrap. Aren't I evil, leaving such a cliff hanger. Well, if I get enough feedback (unlikely) then I will do a sequel. And even if I don't, I might still do one, cus I have some great ideas. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will embrace any constructive criticism, and remember. Flames only make me grow stronger! Literally, my review number will go up and I'll be a happy camper. In fact, if you don't like it, it's more damaging to me if you don't review. But yeah, this is probably my most favourite thing that I've written so far, so I really hope you guys liked it.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
